


Little Things They Love

by robinasnyder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinasnyder/pseuds/robinasnyder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel and Lucifer cook up a scheme to see which one Sam wants more. They bring Jessica Moore back to life and each pretend to be her, telling Sam to pick who he wants. Jessica and Sam, though, are having nothing of schemes, plans, and look alike contests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scher/gifts).



They gave Sam a week. It didn’t take him five minutes, but they gave him a week. From the rule sheet he read he could spend as much time as he wanted with the three Jess’s, and decide at the end of the week which one he wanted. He got to keep that one. It didn’t take him too long to figure out that one was Gabriel (Jess got sick when she ate white chocolate) and that one was Lucifer (Jess’s touches were never so simultaneously possessive and yet hesitant). Even if he hadn’t seen their obvious tells, next to the real Jess everything just seemed so wrong. 

He took his time with them anyway, because he was curious. Gabriel!Jess tried to make him laugh, like full stop tried to make him laugh. And it worked. Sam caught Gabriel smiling whenever he smiled. There was a lightness to hiss Jess that Jess didn’t have, though most of it seemed to be more of an act. 

Lucifer!Jess tried to be beautiful. He dressed her in white and smiled at Sam and touched Sam almost constantly. Sam took her face in his hands and kissed her forehead and Lucifer lay against Sam like he needed to be held, so Sam held him. 

The real Jess yelled at Sam about what he’d hidden from her. She cried about dying and about the pain she’d felt. She cried into his shoulder when he told her everything he could. She called him on his bullshit. She punched him once because she was just so angry with him. But she didn’t blame him for her death, because it wasn’t his fault. Her forgiveness meant everything. 

But he still spent time with Gabriel and Lucifer because they gave him something too. Gabriel played with him, and practically begged Sam to joke back. Lucifer was practically reverent, and Sam wanted to return that with more than a cold shoulder. 

He just didn’t like the lie. Not that he would have let either of them near him otherwise. But he didn’t want either of them to remain dressed up as Jess for the rest of his life. He couldn’t fathom their attraction to him, but they gave him back Jess and both tried to be what he wanted and what they thought he needed. 

“I can’t just let them go,” Sam said. Jess as settled on his stomach and Sam rubbed her back. 

“Then why not keep them?” Jess asked. 

“Jess, if I pick one of them, then you go back to heaven and the other’s probably gone forever,” Sam said quietly. He couldn’t figure out what he could do. He didn’t want any of them to go away. 

“Then why not take a fourth option,” Jess asked with an exasperated smile, sitting up on Sam’s chest. 

“I’m not getting it,” Sam said after a moment. 

“Sam, just keep all of us,” Jess said with a laugh. Sam’s mouth dropped open. 

“Jess… did you just say what I thought you said? Are you telling me to cheat on you?” 

“God, Sam,” Jess laughed more. She straddled his stomach, which Sam was happier with because that way he could breathe easier at the very least. The better view was nice too. “Well, it’s nice to know how you’re mind works.” 

“it would be nice to know how yours works,” Sam muttered. 

“I mean,” Jess said, speaking slowly. “That you should keep all three of us.”

“So, you’re really saying should,” Sam stopped and made some vague hand motion. “With them.” 

“Well, I’m going to want to join too,” Jess said. “Don’t think for a second I’m okay with you just running around with anyone.” 

“You’re giving me a headache.” 

“I mean,” Jess started, speaking with a very small but sweet smile. “That you have two archangels who are terribly in love with you that they’d risk getting caught so they can make you happy. These are also two people who spent a significant amount of time around me to try and act like me.” 

“You mean you coached them,” Sam said. “Badly.” 

“No, they turned out like they did on their own,” Jess said in exasperation. “But I do like them.” 

“You had this planned,” Sam accused. He didn’t feel too mad, though. 

“Well, maybe I think of it more as keeping all of you rather than you keeping all of us,” Jess admitted.

“Fine,” Sam said. He sat up and hugged her. “Should we go have a conversation with the two of them.” 

Jess climbed off and offered Sam her hand. He walked out to the main room of their little house. Each “Jess” had her own room that the others couldn’t see. 

“I’m made my decision,” Sam said. He turned around and Lucifer and Gabriel were standing as Jess, looking at Sam holding the real Jess’s hand. Neither of them looked less shattered about it. Sam realized that he hadn’t realized how much he meant to either of them. 

“Sam, don’t drag it out,” Jess said, poking his side. 

“Yeah,” Sam said, but he still cupped Jess’s head and kissed the top of her hair. Jess shoved him away. 

“Don’t look so broken up yet, boys,” Jess told them, which didn’t seem to help, but they looked more confused and less just heartbroken. 

“I’m keeping all of you,” Sam said. 

“What?” Gabriel asked, finding his voice the quickest. 

“I talked it out with Jess, and she suggested that I just keep all of you, since you two are so eager to please anyway.” 

“Sam,” Lucifer said. 

“But you boys need to go back to your normal skins. I’m okay with you, as long as you’re not wearing my face when I kiss you,” Jess said. 

Lucifer chuckled a bit and turned back into Nick. “I knew there are a reason why you were picked for Sam.” 

“Jokes on us this time,” Gabriel said as he changed back. 

“Yeah,” Sam said. He walked to Gabriel first and dragged him almost off his feet to hug him. “Your jokes are terrible by the way.” 

“Nah, they’re golden,” Gabriel said, snuggling into Sam’s arms. 

Sam glanced over and saw Jess approaching Lucifer. Lucifer was eyeing Jess warily. She just smiled, grabbed his ear and dragged him down into a kiss. The startled squeak Lucifer let out had both Sam and Gabriel laughing. 

Sam traded off with Jess, letting Jess tackle Gabriel with a hug. Sam went to Lucifer, who looked even more cautious when Sam stepped into his space. Sam rested his hands on either side of Lucifer’s face again, like he’s done when Lucifer played Jess. He’d been able to feel a shadow of wrongness then, now without the illusion Sam could actually feel Lucifer’s skin. He placed a kiss on Lucifer’s forehead. Sam felt the shift in Lucifer’s breathing. Someone, Lucifer had always been the most human of all angels. 

“Is this okay?” Sam asked them. 

“Hell yeah,” Gabriel said with a grin, arms linked around Jessica’s waist. 

“I believe it will be acceptable,” Lucifer said. 

“Would have been a lot faster if you boys had just asked,” Jess said. 

“We’re millennia older than you,” Lucifer said, though his eyes were still on Sam. 

“If you act like children, I’m going to treat you like them,” Jess said with a grin. 

“Does that include spankings?” Gabriel asked in his normal smart-ass fashion. 

“If I’m in the mood,” Jess responded sweetly. Sam started to laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

“We probably should have just asked,” Lucifer said. His arm was around Gabriel’s shoulders. He’d always been close to his brothers. He didn’t mind sharing. The fact that Jessica Moore liked to pin him down and kiss him whenever she thought he needed it (and she was always right) and that Sam made an effort to just touch him all the time made Lucifer happier than he thought he could be. 

“Humans,” Gabriel agreed. Lucifer smiled a little more at Gabriel’s told-you-so tone. Lucifer knew that Gabriel liked it when Jessica called him on his jokes, but liked it more when she just sat with him and asked him questions, and that Gabriel liked it when Sam laughed at his jokes, but liked it more when Sam just held him in silence. 

They watched Jessica and Sam play with the dog Lucifer and Gabriel had put together for them. It looked like a mutt, and it was, though it resembled a golden retriever more than anything else. It was more holy energy and Hell Hound than anything normal and what humans were used to. 

Jessica had the hose and splashed Mikey the dog and Sam with it whenever they ran by, and Mikey danced in the mud it produced. Jessica got a wicked look in her eye and Lucifer found him and Gabriel soaking wet. 

“Don’t you boys dare holy out of this,” she called. 

“Or what?” Gabriel asked, raising hiss had to snap, like he couldn’t make himself dry without the theatrics. 

“Or no cookies for dinner,” Jess said. Gabriel swore. 

“And what about me?” Lucifer asked. 

“I’ll make you wash Mikey by hand later,” Jess said. 

Lucifer just gave up. He walked to Jessica, scooping her up and kissing her. She squawked. Sam laughed and grabbed the hose, splashing them both. Lucifer felt his chest just ache with happiness.


End file.
